El primer día de academia de Kiba
by Ume-Fuyu
Summary: Tiene que ser un chiste, una broma de muy mal gusto o un genjutsu mal usado. Voy a despertar y voy a enterarme que se trata solo de una de esas pesadillas que se generan por comer mucha carne... ¿verdad Akamaru?.


_* Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden-Masashi Kishimoto._

_*Este fic participa en el reto **Primer día en la Academia Ninja** del **foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

* * *

**_EL PRIMER DÍA DE ACADEMIA DE KIBA._**

**_•_**

**_•_**

**_•_**

—Tiene que ser un chiste, una broma de muy mal gusto o un genjutsu mal usado. Voy a despertar y voy a enterarme que se trata solo de una de esas pesadillas que se generan por comer mucha carne... ¿verdad Akamaru?.

Se arrodilló sobre el tatami luego de corroborar que su faltante sandalia derecha no se encontraba debajo de la cama. Exhaló irritado y dirigió sus salvajes pupilas hacia su fiel aliado canino quien parecía negar con sus blanquecinas fauces para compartir aquel penoso sentimiento.

—Tsk— refunfuñó mientras terminaba el matutino recorrido de rutina por su habitación para rastrear sus vestiduras extraviadas, las que seguramente había dejado regadas por toda la zona el día anterior sin tomarse la mínima molestia de recordar su posición. Y allí estaba, esforzando su olfato para percibir su propio aroma y encontrar el calzado ausente.

—Da igual, no asistiré de todos modos— rascaba su nuca fingiendo despreocupación y se encaminaba hacia la sala—¿tu crees que voy a acatar las ordenes de la quinta? todavía no ha nacido la persona que me obligue a ir en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Que tan seguro estas de eso, Inuzuka Kiba?—el chico perro tragó en seco y sintió como su espina dorsal se congelaba lentamente al tiempo que se le desfiguraba el rostro. Su madre, Tsume, se encontraba recargada sobre la mesa en la cual un no muy apetitoso desayuno reposaba. Los dedos de su mano izquierda resonaban inquisidores en la madera, su otra mano estaba ocupada en sostener la sandalia ninja de la discordia.

—Wou, ya estaba por anunciar una recompensa por ella—bromeó con un elevado grado de nerviosismo mientras intentaba tomar su objeto pero fue demasiado tarde. Si bien sus reflejos eran increíbles no logró percibir el momento en el que este dio de lleno contra su rostro.

—Irás a la academia como lo ordenó la Hokage—soltó la señora Inuzuka con calma mientras se ponía de pie—¡Por que de lo contrario!—la mesa y platos comenzaron a vibrar.

—¡Kamisama!¡¿Es eso un gato?!— interrumpió señalando hacia algún lugar fingiendo un ridículo asombro. Aunque su madre no había caido en aquel infantil y repetido engaño, su hijo encontró una ruta de evacuación en una ventana próxima acompañado de su perro gigante.

—¡Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—ignorando el gruñido despavorido de su madre se propuso a colocar su calzado hasta que comenzó a divisarla apareciendo detrás de la puerta y mientras hacia un casi imposible equilibrio saltando velozmente en un pie retomó su escape.

—¡¿Sabes donde encontré tu sandalia?!—la molesta voz comenzaba a sentirse lejana mientras saltaba hábil sobre las tejas de las chozas de la hoja —¡En la heladera, Inuzuka, estaba en la heladera!.

El aludido alzó una ceja mientras la brisa de la matina despeinaba su ya desalineado cabello —¿En la heladera? ¿eso quiere decir que el helado de anoche esta derritiéndose en mi armario?— Akamaru rodó los ojos, su amo era una causa perdida.

—¡Aprende de Naruto Uzumaki!— fue el último sonido que se desvaneció en la lejanía. Quien rodó los ojos ahora fue el dueño del enorme can —¿Debo escuchar el nombre del "héroe" a tan tempranas horas? que fastidio.

Fuera de peligro bajó a tierra firme y con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca dirigió su paso a quien sabe donde. Demás estaba aclarar que si bien si había nacido la persona que lo obligaría a ir a la academia luego de tantos años, la que lo convenciera no.

—¿Sabes amigo? prefiero morir soltero antes que conseguirme un marido como mi madre— Akamaru lo observó sin comprender —Si me lo preguntas, mi chica debería ser alguien como...— mientras avanzaba e hilaba los detalles de su mujer ideal no se detuvo en la proximidad en la que se encontraba de la mansión de su querida compañera Hyuga. Allí puso observarla despedirse cordialmente de los guardianes del ingreso al predio con una reverencia para retomar su marcha —alguien como... como...

Un ladrido desapropiado de su inoportuno compañero llamó la atención de su amiga quien al obsérvalos, sonrió y trotó al encuentro de ellos.

—¡Kiba-kun!—saludó con gracia mientras se inclinaba para acariciar a un muy jadeante Akamaru. Luego, el semblante de la chica se tornó serio—¿No me digas que tu?.

Al oír la melodiosa voz de su amiga abandonó su momentánea parálisis mental—¿Q-que? N-no ¡yo no dije que tu serás mi marido!.

Hinata pestañeó un par de veces, absorta —¿Q-que?.

Los labios del Inuzuka comenzaron a entreabrirse nerviosamente amagando una risita que se transformó en una falsa y sonora carcajada fingida. —S-solo bromeaba. ¿Decias?.

—¿Tu también debes concurrir a la academia?.

¿Que? ¿Hinata también estaba siendo obligada a tomar clases con todos aquellos niños? —Ayer la Hokage me mandó a llamar después de la misión—ambos emprendieron un camino tranquilo escoltados por Akamaru —Es todo demasiado injusto.

—Pero Kiba-kun, nosotros hemos fallado y ella dijo que si fallábamos una vez más...

—¿Que dices? todo es culpa de Naruto— la desaprobación mezclada con el rojo abordó el rostro de la Hyuga, su compañero al detectarlo solo se limito a ignorarlo— Solo teníamos que trasladar un informe a Suna para el amargado de Gaara y tardamos doce horas más de lo pactado. Chunin como nosotros Hinata, expertos rastreadores ¿como fallaríamos en algo así? fue Naruto.

Su amiga agachó la mirada y negó levente con la cabeza —Yo... Kiba-kun... creo que es culpa de todos.

Una vez más defendería al Uzumaki, y si bien todo ese fanatismo de la muchacha comenzaba a fastidiarlo un poco más que antes no se iba a detener en esa estupidez. La culpa no era suya y con diecisiete años de edad no tenia por que ir a aprender estupideces ni aunque fuera solo por un día. Pero después de todo tampoco podría dejar a su inocente amiga sola entre tantos niños y ... con Naruto. —¿Por que crees que seria nuestra culpa?.

—Es... que... si no hubieran discutido por quien leía el pergamino primero, quien lo portaría, quien lo revisaría luego, por que camino iríamos, por que rió cruzaríamos, quien pescaría mas peses, quien escalaría la montaña mas rápido, que comeríamos, donde dormiríamos, quien ocuparía la bolsa de dormir del medio, a quien le hacia más caso Akamaru, si no hubieran roto el mapa a la mitad, si aquel anciano que vendía píldoras curativas era un temible malhechor asesino en masa o no, si el niño que nos pidió que le devolvamos la pelota era un espía infiltrado por las naciones enemigas con deseos de desaparecemos o no, por que entrada a Suna llegaríamos y cual era el camino hacia la torre del Kazekage que tomariamos, cuales de ustedes dos aprendería mas rápido a manipular una de las marionetas de Kankuro y que chiste por fin haría reír a Gaara... hubiéramos entregado el informe en tiempo y forma.

La muchacha quitó su dedo de los labios y dejó de observar al cielo para detenerse en la boca abierta de Kiba—Yo debí haber...

El Inuzuka se apresuró a cortar el autoreproche que ya conocía de memoria. Pobre Hinata, además de volverla loca todo el viaje, la habían hecho sentir culpable por no tener voz ni voto—¿Por todo eso hemos discutido? creo que somos un par de tarados. Pero nada tienes que ver con esto Hinata, no deberías estar...— la entretenida charla llegó a su fin cuando frente a ellos apareció su vieja academia y en torno a ella centenares de niños pequeños corrían atolondrados, lanzaban kunais a mansalva, algunos lloraban y otros se peleaban entre si. De algo estaban seguros: no cerrarían la bocota ni por segundo—... aquí.

Habían tomado asiento en el único banco que quedaba desocupado: el del medio. Todos los pequeños ninjas del salón tenían las pupilas sobre ellos. Hinata algo apenada solo dirigía sus ojos hacia su falda, Kiba, en cambio jugaba desafiante con un niño de once años quien se encontraba en el banco delantero a "quien enviaba la mirada mas Uchiha".

Una sola certeza tenía y era que el idiota de Naruto, no había dado la cara aun. Luego al observar a su amiga en un critico estado de vergüenza soltó una amplia sonrisa, después de todo no eran tan malo como lo creía — Oye vamos, será divertido lidiar con todos estos demonios.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente dándole la razón. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos.

— Y... ¿cuanto hacen que están saliendo?— los ojos de ambos se les despegaron del rostro, voltearon rápidamente en dirección a la dulce voz y observaron la pequeña mocosa quien, se había sentado sobre su banco mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello y Kiba no supo por que pero la bastarda le recordó a Ino.

—¿Que carajos estas diciendo?.

— Kiba-kun!— reprochó la Hyuga, no tenia por que dirigirse así a la pequeña —solo somos compañeros de equipo y buenos amigos**— **aclaró divertida.

—Pues yo creo que no-ó— canturreó —yo creo que el chico de las marcas ridículas en el rostro esta enamorado de ti.

Un manotazo contra el pupitre resonó en el salón, Kiba estaba de pie — Oye niñita mis marcas no son ridicu... ¡¿que yo que?!—el rojo de apoderó de sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas—¡Claro que no!.

La niña tan inocente como Hinata quien se descostillaba de carcajadas por la "improbabilidad", rió— Claro que si. Desde que llegaron que la estas mirando con cara así— puso su gesto más hipnótico y ridículo. La clase se burló a unisono.

Ahora si que esto era demasiado, les haría saber a todos esos niños a quien se enfrentaban—Imaginas cosas. ¿Como crees que puedes faltarme el respeto así?. Yo soy Kiba Inuzu ...

—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, pronto seré Hokage pero hoy seré su nuevo profesor en remplazo de Iruka y a pedido de la abuela Tsunade, deveras.

El cuerpo del muchacho de pelo castaño comenzó a sufrir una lenta convulsión y a señalar a quien tenia frente a el sin que sus neuronas hagan correctamente sinapsis — Q-que ... q-que ... significa...

Naruto simulo ser un tipo grande y maduro y se recostó sobre la pizarra mientras le guiñaba un ojo —Como bien saben, un ninja debe seguir un camino y no podrá a menos que tenga el estomago bien lleno. Hoy les enseñaré los distintos tipos de ramen y como cocinarlos— Ante el fascinado "Hai" del publico, el petrificado Inuzuka tomó asiento —Existe el ramen instantáneo, ese debe llevar media taza de agua hirviendo antes que...

Con esa desesperante voz de fondo volteó hacia Hinata a quien mágicamente se le había pasado todo tipo de incomodidad y hasta había sacado lápiz y papel para tomar apuntes— El ramen de los puestos les puede ser delicioso pero tengan cuidado por que...

Kiba posó sus dos manos en la cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos frenéticamente, luego levantó temblorosa, la mano derecha. —Nunca olviden que el que se consigue en la aldea del sonido suele ser bastante malo a comparación del ramen que venden en... ¿ocurre algo alumno Inuzuka?.

¿Alumno Inuzuka? ¿Hinata interesada por el arte del ramen? ¿Naruto profesor?.

— Quiero irme con mi mamá.

* * *

**N/A: **Fic hecho para un gran foro. Mi primer reto, no espero mucho pero espero leer sus devoluciones.

Saludos!


End file.
